Past and Present
by SilverPhoenix-21
Summary: Old memories begin to creep in on Tallest Purple. He discovers he means more to the Irken Empire than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story contains long flashbacks, at least in the first few parts. It'll all make sense soon, I hope. I'll try to update as often as I can. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own made-up characters which are all the ones that weren't in the show, but everyone already knows this, right?

* * *

Purple remembered. Remembered the deep violet eyes and the tears that wanted to spring from them. He remembered what it was like to be small with a calming, protective shadow looming over him. He could still feel the warmth of his brother's body as he buried himself in the older Irken's chest, clinging to him with weak arms. That warmth was something he had grown accustomed to, something he had come to believe he couldn't live without. 

Things changed. His brother left him. Left him when he said he never would. Purple remembered Mek trying to explain why he had to go, but Purple was too young to understand then. Mek said everything was going to be alright, that they would see each other again someday. Purple had seen something in his brother's eyes. Something that Mek didn't say but could still be sensed by the small child. "Be brave, Len," Mek's voice was choked and the violet eyes were glossy. Purple had known something was wrong but he never understood what it was. Now, years later, he realized what Mek had been keeping from him, what he couldn't possibly bring himself to tell the small innocent child Purple had grown from. When Mek was saying his last goodbyes, he knew he wouldn't be coming back. He knew he was going off to die.

-----

It was a strange place. The walls were thick and the ceilings were high. The young Irken that was Len followed the mistress to what would be his new home. He stayed close to her. She was tall, not taller than his brother, but still tall. She kept a slow pace, her eyes pointed forward down the long hall, but occasionally looking back at the young one and smiling softly. Her eyes were a deep maroon that matched her dress. She walked gracefully and proud.

Len caught glimpses into other rooms as they made their way down the corridor. Classrooms and labs, some with students, others empty. Every now and then he thought he saw a pair of eyes glance back at him. Then he would turn his head and stare at the floor.

This place was so huge. What was the reason for it? He was small. What could he possibly do here that would make a difference? Mek had brought him here before he left. He said it was a place where Len would be safe while he was away. Len could learn new things there and spend time with other Irkens his age. That's what Mek said, but Len didn't like it. Len had learned everything he knew from Mek. Mek was always there to teach him about their world, to guide him. He taught him who and what to avoid, and where they could find the best food.

The two brothers had lived on the streets. The run-down building on the outskirts of the city had been their shelter, four stories of rotting walls, creaking floors, and broken windows. Mek said he chose that building because it was the only one whose roof didn't leak. It was supposed to be a joke, even though Len didn't understand why.

The old office building was a distance away from the airfield and spaceport. In the evening Mek would sit in one of the windows on the top floor with Len sitting in his lap. They would watch the starships come and go, their metal glinting in the last of the dying sunlight, and the two would dream and fantasize about having their own ship, flying across the galaxy and visiting alien worlds. Mek would tell Len stories about their father, who had been a great warrior and skilled pilot. He told him his own memories, his father teaching him to fly various cruisers and how to fight hand to hand combat. Those were the things Len never had a chance to experience with his father, but would experience with Mek because he promised to teach him one day.

That was where Len spent his early childhood, in the run-down building on the part of town where no one went anymore. That was their home. They had it all to themselves.

Len looked around himself. This was not his home. Stone walls and arched ceilings, countless rooms and hallways. Their building had been simple, with one stairway leading to a different floor. This place was a maze. A cold, dark maze, filled with people he didn't know. Len realized he didn't want to be there anymore as the mistress opened the door to his room. She put her hand on his shoulder and guided him inside even though he didn't want to. The room was small with one window and a table and chair. The bed was off to the side against the wall.

"This is where you'll be staying," she said. Len did not look at her but stared out the window. His antennae sagged and he felt something hot and wet come to his eyes. The lady Irken knelt down beside him and turned him to face her.

"It's going to be alright," she said softly. "You'll make friends here and then everything will be fine, you'll see." She cupped his face in her palm and smiled. "Why don't you get some rest?" she said, motioning towards the bed. Len gave a slight nod and walked over to the mattress. The mistress pulled back the covers and waited until he was lying down comfortably, then tucked him in gently as a mother would her own.

"I'll have some food brought to you once you've slept for awhile," she told him. She smiled once more and then turned and exited the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Len was left to the memories that were swelling inside his head. For the first time in his life, he was alone. Mek was gone and he had been left in a strange place, surrounded by strangers. He desperately wanted to run away to the old building where maybe, just maybe, Mek would be waiting for him. But he was too afraid. He'd become lost in this maze of stone and metal. He would probably be captured and taken back to his room where he would be locked up forever.

Len pulled the blankets closer and over his head. The tears that were burning his eyes finally broke free of any restraint and flowed down his face. He slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about his brother and the adventures they had before this nightmare happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. My own characters and this story are the only things I possess. Oh well…

* * *

Purple quivered. His eyes were fixed on the words written down in the entry log before him. It was because of him. Mek died because of him, because of what he was. 

"Mek, why didn't you tell me…" The words were fragile and weak. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with the fact that Mek had left him. He was able to find peace for a while, until Tallest Silu approached him one day with a sullen look on his face. "I'm sorry, Len…your brother's dead."

As a young adult, Purple found himself wondering why the world was turning against him. He just couldn't understand why those things happed to him. In those times, he believed Mek had no reason to go.

But now, now everything was starting to make sense in an odd and sick way. Purple thought that maybe he would have been better off if he never discovered this.

-

It was the spring season on Irk. The days were long and the nights were warm. Len looked out his window. Two years had gone by since he arrived at the academy. He never received any word from his brother.

He sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with his current homework. He just wasn't in the mood to think about physics. It had turned out that he was a very bright young Irken even though he had never received this kind of education before. Irkens were part of the few races in the galaxy whose young were capable of highly intellectual thought and training, but Len was excelling at his work. The instructors in the science department found this quite exciting. Len, however, found his interests aimed more towards Irken history. He enjoyed getting assignments on the language, stories, and legends the Ancients left behind. He was beginning to think it wasn't so bad there after all.

There was a knock on his door. He stared out the window, ignoring the gesture, but the door opened anyway. He turned to glare at the person who had invaded his privacy, then smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hi Len," said the young girl who entered. Her name was Garnet. She was really the only friend Len had made since he came there.

"Hello," Len responded. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a class today?"

Garnet smiled. "It was cancelled."

Len grinned as he cocked an eyebrow. He knew she was lying. She always wringed her hands behind her back when she fibbed, just like she was doing now. Len decided to play along with her.

"Why did you come here?"

"I was bored. I came to see what you were doing." Her ruby eyes glittered. "It's almost lunch you know. Do you wanna get a head start?"

Len nodded with a quick "sure," and got up from his desk. He followed Garnet out into the hall. Len had grown a lot in the past two years. He was surprised to see that he was taller than some of the older kids.

Garnet walked alongside Len. She was only slightly shorter than him. He was glad to know her. She had been there longer than he and was able to show him the grounds. Mostly she provided him with company which Len was glad to have. He felt much better when she was around.

As they walked down the hallway to the mess hall, Len saw a group of older Irkens coming in the opposite direction. They were talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Did you hear what the professor was talking about?" one of them said to the others.

"Ya, I mean, Tallest Silu coming here? That'll be great! He's probably checking out who would make good officers to work in the palace and stuff."

_The Tallest? _Len thought. That would be interesting. He had never met any important officials before, much less the Tallest himself. Len felt a small tinge of excitement swell up in his stomach and a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

-

Purple watched the stars float by outside the Massive. They were really beautiful things when you made yourself forget they were giant balls of gas. The Tallest looked down at the information log that rested in his hands. It was like opening a door he had long been searching for. He had always thought he was originally born to be just another normal Irken, someone who could be expendable. But no, he came from something so much more than that. He was descended from another Tallest, Tallest Indigo. Silu had known. He knew it when he first laid eyes on the orphan child. Len would determine the empire survived.

That's why Mek went away. Korus needed Len's blood and Mek thought he could take his place.

_Korus. _Purple's eyes narrowed at the name. His antennae pointed back in a disturbed position. Korus was the leader of the Tulok, a fierce warrior race and mortal enemies of the Irken Empire. In fact, they didn't take much liking to anybody. Though at the present, the Tulok were living in a remote area of the galaxy, barely able to sustain themselves. Their species was coming dangerously close to extinction.

Years ago, Korus blamed his race's sudden fall on the Irkens, who had received rights to a new mining planet from the Sirian Empire. Korus had attempted to steal the planet away from the Irkens, resulting in war. The Tulok were no match for the Irken fleet and were chased into the outskirts of the galaxy.

Before he was forced to flee, Korus cursed Tallest Indigo, proclaiming that the great revival of the Tulok would come with the blood of Indigo's youngest child, bringing the downfall of the Irken Empire.

Korus had returned with a small attack fleet and threatened to turn Irk's possessions against the empire if the child was not brought to him. According to Tallest Silu, Mek thought he could convince Korus that Indigo's youngest was still born and therefore Mek was his only offspring. Korus must have believed it because he vanished soon after Mek had surrendered himself. Tallest Silu noted that since Mek was not the right one, his blood had caused the curse to "backfire" and remain unfulfilled, sending the Tulok into another severe wave of depression and suffering.

Purple understood now that he was that child, the Dartak, as Silu had called him. What bothered him was that Korus was still out there. Rumors had been heard that he was slowly building up forces again. Purple felt a shiver go up his spine. If Korus ever found out that he existed, things would not end well for the violet Tallest.


	3. Chapter 3

The disclaimer's in the previous chapters if you really want to read it.

* * *

Len and Garnet walked happily out of the auditorium. The rumors that had been spreading throughout the school turned out true. Tallest Silu was visiting the academy, observing the new generations of Irken soldiers and civilians to come. 

Len felt somewhat unnerved. He could have sworn that while the Tallest was delivering his speech, the misty silver eyes had stolen a few glances directly in Len's direction. Len couldn't help but feel that the leader was looking straight at him.

It was late in the evening. The sun had already gone down and Irk's twin moons were shining their eerie, dim glow. Len could see the doorway to his room. It was then that he noticed Garnet had not bothered turning down the intersecting hallway behind them like she always did, where her own room was located. He fixed his eyes on her as they reached his door.

"Good night, Len," she said, smiling. He was caught off guard as she kissed him gently on the cheek. She turned away and walked back the way they came, turning right and disappearing behind the stone walls. Len realized he was still in the hallway, staring blankly at nothing. He opened the door and entered his room.

He didn't turn the light on. It was late and he could feel a wave of deep sleep coming on. He collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change into his night clothes. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep with the image of Garnet, her ruby eyes and perfectly curled antennae, swirling in his head.

-

Tallest Purple hovered down the long corridors of the Massive. He passed by several officers who saluted him but he kept his eyes on the floor as he went. He entered the control room where he saw Tallest Red was seated above the working stations. Purple sighed and went over to him. He hadn't seen his co-lord all day. He figured maybe Red would do something to take his past memories off of his mind.

Purple took his place next to Red with a simple "Hello." He remained quiet until Red broke the strange silence that had settled over the room.

"Where have you been?" Red started. "You haven't been around all day." Red sounded irritated. Purple knew Red could have a limited amount of patience at times.

"I've been in my room," Purple said flatly. "I was reading."

"You always find something to read and when you do, it's like you become shut away from the rest of the world." Red smirked. He was deliberately trying to get on his friend's nerves. Bugging the worker drones all day just wasn't enough. However, his smirk faded from his face when he looked closer at the other. Purple's half-lidded eyes were staring at the floor, his shoulders were slumped at his sides, and his antennae were beginning to sag.

"Is something wrong?" Red asked.

"No."

"Liar. I've known you for a long time Pur, I know when something's wrong with you."

Purple closed his eyes as he sighed. "I came across Tallest Silu's personal data journal."

"So?"

Purple leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "There were things in it about me."

"Why would he write about you? How could he have known who you were? I think he would have never even known or cared you were alive."

Something deep inside Purple flared up into his chest. His eyes narrowed and his hand curled into a fist. He relaxed again, reminding himself that Red never knew about his relationship to Tallest Silu.

Now that he was thinking, Red didn't know much at all about where Purple came from. Purple wondered why this was. It must have been because Red never really asked him. In addition, Purple didn't like bringing those things up. The memories had been locked away in his mind until just that morning.

-

It was another warm day. Len stepped out into the courtyard of the school. No one had classes today and many were out and about, enjoying the sun and fresh air the spring season had to offer. Len spotted the familiar form of Garnet sitting at the fountains. Len made his way to her and smiled when she caught sight of him.

"Good morning," he said and he sat across from her. The mist from the fountains felt cool and refreshing. The water that spouted upward was formed on Irk and was unlike that found on other planets, which would burn them if it touched their skin.

"Hi," Garnet answered, smiling. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe we could…"

"May I join you two?"

Len was snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the newcomer. At first, he had no idea what to say, his body rigid and perfectly still. Then he realized just who it was standing before them. "Tallest Silu…uh, o-of course you can."

The silver-eyed leader grinned at sat on the other side of Garnet. The girl blushed slightly but nodded respectfully. Even though he was sitting, the two children still had to crane their necks to look up at the leader.

"Um, Sir, what are you doing here? I thought you would have gone back to the palace by now," Len asked carefully. Silu was the most powerful person in the empire. He didn't want to upset him.

The Tallest smiled at the young Irken. "I'm just visiting. Besides, it's a nice day. I don't want to be stuck indoors looking over paperwork."

Silu watched them. Len smiled weakly and Garnet was keeping her eyes on the ground, seeming to find the grass very interesting.

"There's no need to be nervous, you two," Silu said softly. "I'm really just another Irken like you are."

Garnet finally looked up somewhat. "Why did you come to see us?" she asked, perhaps a little bit louder than she wanted.

"Actually, I'm here to see you, Len."

Len snapped his head up. The color faded from his face. "W-Why? How did you know my name?"

"I asked one of your instructors," Silu answered, grinning. "They said you're very bright, Len."

Len didn't know what to say.

"I'm here to offer you a chance to work in the palace. Actually, more than that. I'm asking if you would like to serve directly with my service guard. It doesn't mean that you'll be put on guard duty. You're very intelligent from what I hear. You could work with the scientists and technicians. Both in the palace and on my command ship. You may also study what ever subject pleases you."

"I…I don't know…"

The Tallest watched him carefully. "I'm not pressuring you, Len. The decision will be all your own."

Len looked at Garnet. She only turned her eyes back on the ground. Len thought she looked bothered.

"Go Len." Garnet turned her head back up at him. "You need to go. It's the chance of a lifetime for you."

"But Garnet…I don't want to leave you here by yourself," Len didn't want to see her sad and he didn't want to be without her.

Garnet smiled though. "I'll be fine. You are very smart Len. You'll do well out there. I still have a lot to learn here." With that, she stood up and walked some distance away from the fountains. Len wanted to go after her, but for some reason, he couldn't make his legs move.

"Len," Len turned towards the silver Tallest. "You don't have to accept," Silu said softly.

Len found himself thinking about what his brother would do. Mek was always proud and striving to do the best that he could for his younger sibling. Len didn't want to disappoint him.

"I'll go with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Life has a tendency to take unexpected turns. Len was discovering that for himself. After years of living on the streets, he realized he was now walking alongside the leader of his people in one of the fanciest buildings he could only dream of before, the Imperial Palace. Gold, bronze, and silver decorations lined the hallways. In the main entrance was a huge atrium with painted ceilings. Len watched all the many Irkens moving about. Some of them looked like regular workers and others were dressed quite officially. The walls here were nearly all made of stone but Len got a feeling of warmth and welcome from them in contrast to the cold dark atmosphere he felt at the academy.

Tallest Silu turned down a hallway that had much less traffic that the other corridors. Len followed him closely. Two advisors greeted them at the end of the hall. Silu walked on, tailed by Len. The Tallest went to a pair of wooden double doors tucked away to the side. He opened them and ushered Len inside.

The room was large and wide. In the middle were three sofas centered around a table. Len observed the countless books that scaled up the walls.

"Sit down, Len," Silu motioned towards one of the couches. Len did as he was told. Silu sat down across from him.

"This is my private library Len. My personal collection. You're free to look through these whenever you wish." Silu waved his had at the bookshelves. Len nodded.

"Please excuse us," the Tallest said, looking at the advisors. The two of them bowed respectfully and left the room, closing the doors behind them. Once they were gone, Silu looked back at Len.

"Len," he started, "You're going to be living here now. That means you could see and hear things that you may now understand." Len kept his eyes on the Tallest. "I want you to know, Len, I'm going to keep you close by my side. If there's ever anything you need, I'll be there."

Len stepped out into the palace courtyard. he followed a cobblestone path to the far end, where a wide open gate led to the gardens.

There was only him and the trees and flowers. No one else seemed to be around. At the entrance to the gardens, his field of vision was bombarded with bright colors. There were so many different kinds of flowers to count. As he walked along the path of blues, reds, yellows, oranges, and purples, he saw just how far the royal gardens spread. They dropped down the slope of a small hill and expanded the length to the far wall of the palace grounds in a thick green carpet. Len saw trees higher than any he had seen before. Small bird-like creatures and insects darted their way from plant to plant. It amazed Len that so much life thrived here. It was like stepping into another world. The palace gardens were a sanctuary from the busy urban streets and alleyways of the city.

It was peaceful. Len could feel his body and mind slink into calmness. But he felt guilt. He was there without Garnet. She deserved to be with him, she had been his only friend. He didn't like leaving her behind even though she had told him herself to go.

"Don't worry Len. I'll see you again someday." That's the last thing she said to him before she turned away and went back inside the school grounds. Len felt like she was walking out of his life forever.

Though he couldn't help feel that Tallest Silu was right. He was starting a new life and Len knew it was possible to take it wherever he wanted. There was something about Tallest Silu that made Len confident. It was only his first day at the palace but Len felt safe there. He felt safe around Silu. The Tallest's aura strangely reminded him of his brother.

Len turned around and headed back towards the courtyard. He stepped back under the gilded roof of the palace and made his way to his new chamber. Len smiled inwardly. It wasn't just a room with a bed and a table and chair, it was a full suite, a miniature house, more than Len had ever asked for.

His chamber was on the far side of the structure, with windows that overlooked the courtyard and gardens. It was located a small ways from Tallest Silu's quarters and office. Len didn't walking down the long hallways just to get to his room. He felt safe knowing he was close to Tallest Silu.

Opening the door to his room, he stepped inside for only the second time that day. He found new clothes folded neatly on his bed. He picked them up and observed their texture and color. They were a dark purple and made of a light but sturdy material. He set them back down, not really knowing if he should change into them right away or not, and let himself fall on the soft wide bed. It was much comfortable than the small narrow one he had at the school.

Len suddenly felt very drowsy. He let his eyes shut and he breathed deeply, taking in the fresh air that crept in through the partially open window near the bed. He felt his body sink into the soft mattress and let every muscle go limp. Nothing was on his mind and he didn't want to think at all. He slowly passed into a light peaceful sleep.

-

"Is something bothering you Purple?" Red asked.

Purple sighed. "It's nothing Red."

Red eyed the other suspiciously.

"Incoming transmission," said one of the communication officers. "It's from Zim."

It was Red's turn to sigh. "Here we go…"

Purple grinned despite himself. Zim was usually one to make him laugh.

"Greetings My Tallest! I have some interesting news for you!" Zim saluted them proudly on the screen.

"What is it now Zim?" Red droned. Purple watched the little Irken carefully.

Zim continued, grinning wide. "I've discovered some odd energy readings emanating from somewhere on the planet's surface. Expect a full report from me very soon!"

"Alright Zim…"

"Invader Zim, signing off sirs!" Zim saluted once more and the monitor went black.

"Well that was interesting. If you don't mind, Red, I'll be in my quarters," Purple said, getting up and walking away. Red watched him go, confused.

"Pur?"

The other Tallest didn't answer him as he disappeared into the hall.

-

It had been nearly a month. Len was doing quite well with his new life so far. Tallest Silu promised he could study what ever field of interest he wanted. Len chose Irken history and language, his favorite subjects while at the academy. Tallest Silu also made sure to continue the rest of Len's education, giving him a personal instructor to cover all the important subjects. Len didn't mind. He actually enjoyed it. He only sometimes wished Garnet was there to learn with him.

Len heard a knock on his door and there was a click as it opened. He smiled as he watched Tallest Silu approach the chair where he was sitting, reading one of the many books found in the Tallest's library. Len marked his page and set the book on the small table in front of him. He turned to look at Silu. His smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Len asked carefully. Silu's eyes looked worried. Len had formed a deep bond with the Tallest. They had learned how to sense when something bothered one or the other and were quite well at helping each other. However, Tallest Silu was not one to be worried or sad. The expression on his face unnerved Len.

"Len," Silu began but stopped. It was as if he didn't want to speak the words he was about to say. "There's something I need to tell you."

Len was confused. "What?"

The Tallest looked Len right in the eyes and held his gaze. "It's about your brother."

_Purple stared blankly around his room. He instinctively went to his bed._

"Mek? What? What's happened? Where is he?"

_Purple laid down on the bed. He turned over on his stomach._

"I'm sorry Len…You're brother's dead."

_Purple buried his face in the pillows._


	5. Chapter 5

My thanks to those who reviewed so far!

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You had the right to know." 

Len's claws dug into the Tallest's shoulders. Silu didn't flinch. He let the pain flow through his body. He held Len close in a protective embrace.

"Why did he have to go? Why did he die?" Len cried into Silu's chest.

"I wish I could tell you Len." _I really wish I could. _"I'm sorry."

"What am I going to do? What will happen to me without him? He took care of me…"

Silu lifted Len's chin so he could see his face. "Len, there's nothing to be afraid of. You're going to be alright." He smiled softly. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. You're here with me now."

"Mek's gone! What will I do without him? Silu, he was my brother!"

"Len, Mek will always be with you. I know he wouldn't want you to be sad. He wants you to be strong. He wants you to move on."

Silu wiped the tears from Len's face with his finger. Len stared up at him, searching his silver eyes.

"I don't want to be alone," Len whimpered.

Silu held him close. "You're not alone Len," he said softly. "I'm going to keep you."

Len picked his head up. "What?"

"I know I can't take the place of your brother, but I'll do the best I can to be your father."

-

Red tapped the security code to Purple's room. The door swished open to the side and Red stepped in. He saw Purple lying on his bed on his side, with his back to Red. He looked asleep. Red went to the bedside. He waited to see if Purple responded but he remained still.

"I haven't seen you so depressed in a long time." Purple remained silent and limp.

"When are you gonna get over it?" Red saw Purple's antennae twitch. He was awake and he was listening. Red pushed further against his nerves.

"You can't just stay locked up in your room all day, you know."

"Please, Red, just leave me alone." Purple knew he was only encouraging Red.

"Hey, I'm your friend Purple. Maybe if you'd tell me what's wrong, I…"

"You wouldn't understand Red."

The crimson Tallest narrowed his eyes. "You say that a lot. Don't you ever think I possibly could?"

Purple ignored him. Red sighed. "I just want to help." He sat on the bed next to Purple.

The violet Tallest turned his head to look at Red. He sat up straight. "I'm sorry. It's just…I never knew why my brother went away," he said quietly.

Red cocked his head. "Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"He's dead now."

"Oh…sorry."

"It happened a long time ago, when I was a kid." Purple willed the old images out of his head. They pelted at him almost relentlessly, trying to make him relive the moments.

"What happened?" That was the question Purple was dreading but he knew Red would ask it in time.

Purple looked at him. The blood red eyes were bright and curious, full of energy and life. He saw the flame inside them flicker and Red suddenly caught himself.

"Sorry, I don't mean to prod." Red knew Purple remained quiet about things unless it was critically necessary that the other know about it. Or until he could no longer keep the dam from breaking. Red knew Purple would tell him one day, he would just have to be patient with him like always.

"Look," Red began, "I know you're sad, but you need to see the bright side of things."

Purple fixed his eyes on him.

"You said it happened a long time ago right? You shouldn't let something like that burden you."

Purple stared intently at him and Red returned his gaze. Purple gave him a weak smile and stood up. "You know, I haven't eaten all day. Do you care to join me?"

"See? That's better." Red got up and followed him out into the hall. When he was alongside Purple, he put his arm around the other's shoulder and smiled happily. "There's nothing to worry about Pur," he said teasingly. "I'm here to protect you."

Purple smiled and stared at the floor. "I know you are."

-

The dream made him remember. He saw the wide open fields, the green grass waving in the breeze. The air was cool and fresh. The sky was the purest of blues, dotted with white clouds, reflecting in the glistening lake. Turning around, he saw Laron's Palace. It was long and wide, built into the side of a hill, covered in vines that crawled up the walls and surrounded by trees. The Sirian leader had called a meeting with Tallest Silu and several representatives from other worlds. Though he did not know what was discussed at the gathering, Purple remembered Laron granting them stay at his estate. Silu made sure he took time off to be with his newly adopted son. Purple remembered being with Silu and exploring Laron's planet and palace. Those few days on Siria were ones Purple would never forget.

The images swirled in his head. The treetops dancing in the wind, the sunlight coming in beams through the palace windows high above the floor, Silu's form towering over him, providing him with shade, his father's silver eyes. His eyes were kind and caring, strong and firm, protective and loyal. Purple could see his brother in those eyes. He didn't want to lose them.

Purple awoke to a knock on his door. Not ready to give up his treasured memories to the present, he ignored it and made himself comfortable again. He sighed, irritated, when he heard the door open. He knew it was Red. He was the only one who knew the code to his room and the only one who made it a point to bother him at every possible moment. Purple just waited for the remark to come.

"You sure sleep late when you're given the chance," Red growled. Purple smirked but Red couldn't see it. "Anyway, you should get up. Laron left a message for us. He wants us to contact him." Red sounded slightly annoyed at being summoned but that wasn't what caught Purple's attention.

"Laron?"

Red sighed. "Yep. So get up. We better see what he wants." As Red left his room, Purple slowly got out of bed.

-

"Tallest Red, Tallest Purple, it's good to see you again." Laron, the Sirian leader, greeted them.

"Yes, Laron, we're glad to see you too," Red said, looking at Purple uneasily.

Laron smiled. He was almost similar to the humans Zim found on Earth, only the Sirians were much taller and highly advanced. "There are matters we need to discuss." His crystal blue eyes turned solid and serious. "We have somewhat of a situation on our hands." The two Tallest watched him curiously. "A turncoat Tulok has come to the Sirian Council asking for protection from the lead Tulok members."

Red narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"He requested that we bring him before you. He wants an audience with you."

"For what reason?"

"To negotiate an alliance."

"Why didn't he come to us first then?" Red asked curiously.

Laron grinned. "He knows the history between his people and yours. He said he was afraid you'd shoot first."

Red turned to Purple who seemed to be deep in thought although he looked slightly disturbed. He fixed his eyes back on the Sirian. "Have you been able to get any other information out of him?"

"Unfortunately no. He offers to share the knowledge he has of the Tulok military and their whereabouts if we agree to bring him before you. We have taken extreme precautions though. We know Tulok treachery can run deep."

"That might help us take care of them for good, but this just doesn't seem right. Why would he wait so long to come forward?"

"They could be planning something," Purple finally spoke. He shifted uneasily. Inside he was beginning to feel a fear he hadn't felt in a long time.

Laron stared at him for a while before speaking. "If you wish, we will continue to detain him here until the council decides what is to be done with him. He does not know I have contacted you."

Red couldn't help but notice that Laron was talking directly to Purple. He studied his companion carefully. His eyes were focused on the floor and his brow was creased. Red did not like the feeling he was getting. He turned back to Laron.

"We'll have a look at him. If you don't mind Laron, we'd rather have the Tulok remain out of Irken airspace."

"I understand. I'll be seeing you soon then." Laron disappeared as the screen went black. Red glanced at Purple but he wasn't there. He turned to see him staring out the viewing window. Red went over to his friend and stood beside him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, facing the glass and the void on the other side.

"I'll be fine," Purple responded, watching the stars float by.


	6. Chapter 6

The Massive sprinted towards the Irken-Sirian boundary. Laron agreed to meet them at the rendezvous point, the Still Moon, and they would make for the planet Siria from there. Purple leaned back in his chair at his desk and shut his eyes. He was thankful no reports from the Invaders had come in today, especially from Zim. There was already too much on his mind.

The Tulok they were going to meet would be closely guarded and watched. Laron had assured it. The knowledge the Tulok possessed would be very valuable to both Irk and Siria. Purple knew it was an offer that could not be easily turned down. The Irkens and the Sirians would take as much information as they could from the source without letting their guard down. However, Purple felt completely on edge even though they had yet to cross the Irken-Sirian border.

"Hey,"

Purple jumped slightly. He jerked his head up and glared at Red who was staring at him with an odd look. Purple turned away and tried to make himself relax.

"You sure are jumpy today," Red said. "Are you nervous about the meeting with that Tulok or something?"

Purple shook his head. "No." He didn't know why he was keeping everything from Red. He knew the crimson Tallest would surely understand, eventually, if he tried to believe it.

"Then why are you acting so…weird?"

Purple caught sight of a bright pink and orange nebula outside his window. He sighed. "I don't know."

-

"We've never been out this way before. Where are we going anyway?"

Silu looked down at his son, his silver eyes shining. "We picked up on a distress signal. It seems to be coming from an Irken military supply vessel. We're simply going to investigate."

Len nodded at gazed out the wide front viewing window. The stars stretched out before them. Throughout the five years that Len had spent with Tallest Silu, he had traveled to many different systems in the Irken Empire. He taught himself to recognize certain star formations and clusters. He learned which were suns and which were planets. He learned which ones were galaxies that were so far off they looked like regular stars. The only star he could recognize in this area was Ailen, the star that marked the "northeast" edge of the empire.

Throughout those five years, Len had grown considerably. He was a lot taller now. His shoulders were past Silu's waist. He just didn't feel himself grow physically. He felt his mind was becoming more mature as well.

Turning to the right, Len saw the Brez Nebula glowing bright in pink vivid hues. He had seen many nebulas and supernovas that were all kinds of colors and shapes but he thought this was one of the most beautiful. Len was living the dream that he and Mek had dreamt so many years ago. He hoped he was making Mek proud.

"Sir, we're picking up something on the scanner. It appears to be directly ahead of us," one of the co-ops announced.

"See if you can lock onto it," the Tallest responded.

Len strained his eyes towards the vast open space in front of him. He thought he saw a small glimmer in the distance. As their ship continued onward, he saw the familiar shape of an Irken supply runner. It was heavily damaged and looked as if the bolts in its hull were the only things holding it together.

"Dad, look!" Len said, pointing out the window.

Tallest Silu turned in the direction Len was indicating. The silver orbs narrowed and he gave out the order. "Scan the area for survivors. Any escape pods may still be close by."

As soon as Silu finished his sentence, there was a bright flash that lit up the entire control room. The crippled runner disappeared in a burst of blue fire. Len shielded his eyes, gritting his teeth as they were stung by the light. When he opened them again, small specks danced across his field of vision. He blinked several times until the fake stars went away. He felt his weight shift backward as their ship was rocked by the energy wave from the explosion. He caught his footing once more and stood straight.

"Officer, can you tell if that explosion was caused by engine failure?" the Tallest asked as he also found his balance again.

"We're trying, sir. There's too much interference hitting our instruments."

"What about survivors?"

"We picked up no signs of life in the surrounding area. No escape pods."

"I don't like this." Len tilted his head up at Silu. His father had a dangerous look on his face. "Pilot, turn the ship around."

"Dad, what is it?" Len asked but Silu didn't answer him. He kept his gaze fixed out the window as if he was staring at something that only he could see. Len felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"Incoming projectile!" an officer yelled.

"Shields up! Brace yourselves!" Silu shouted, grasping Len tightly around the shoulder and pulling him close. Len felt his body go rigid as he waited for the impact. The ship shook violently as the missile collided with the deflector shield. Silu kept Len from falling and guided him to the railing around the command platform. Len held on tightly as the ship went still again. He kept his hands on the rail looking around alarmed.

"My Tallest! That shot came out of nowhere!"

"No! They have a cloaking device! Quick, calculate the angle at which the missile hit! We have to know from which way they're coming at us!" Silu ordered. He remained close to Len.

"Another shot has been fired! It's coming from the opposite direction!"

The next impact rattled the ship more severely than the last. Silu regained his composure and growled. "We're either being circled or there's more than one."

"Sir! What about the Guard? They're still surrounding our ship!"

"If they start firing in random directions then our attacker will know we're confused. Tell them to stay close and do not engage until I say so!"

Another blast, this time from the rear. Len did his best to stay in one spot, clutching the railing with all his strength. He heard a sparking sound from somewhere nearby. He opened his eyes to see a control panel burst into flames.

"Sir, they're breaking through our shields! It will take only a few more hits for it to give way!"  
Len held on for his life as the ship was rocked again. It was by chance that he looked up at the window, towards the nebula, where he thought he saw something move. It was as if the nebula's colors were being disturbed by invisible ripples of water. It was only for a split second but he saw something dark and metallic pass in front of the Brez Nebula.

"They're over there…Dad! They're over there!"  
Silu turned to Len, then to the window, his eyes scanning the view before him.

"They're in front of the nebula! I saw them!" Len exclaimed, looking up at the Tallest. Silu knew it would be their chance.

_They've fired at us from the sides and the rear but not from the front. That's their next move._ "Tell the Guard to wait for the next blast, then fire directly ahead of us!"

Inside Len was screaming to fire now but he had to trust his father. He had much more experience in this kind of thing. Len hoped it would end well.

The front shot came and before it even reached the command ship, the Guard fired back. Though the oncoming missile found its target, the Irkens' defensive move made impact with the invisible attacker. Blue and green waves of energy stretched out in circular motions as the shot beams hit the cloaked craft's shields. Silu called off the Guard's attack. They wouldn't break through that barrier alone. Meanwhile their own shields were gone, making the command vessel very vulnerable. Len stared as the oppressing ship was decloaked and menacingly stood its ground.

Another chill went up his spine. The ship was angular in shape and its hull was made from a dark metal. Len had seen one like it before. He had read about it somewhere in the library's military records. It was a Tulok design, a race, he learned, that was a bitter enemy to the empire. The record had said that they were gone from the galaxy but it seemed they had come back. Len only wondered what for.

"Where did they get that kind of technology?" Silu growled. "The Tulok have never had the ability to cloak their ships before."

The dagger-shaped ship remained still. Silu knew if they tried to run, it would fire. He knew making a move would result in the same thing. Running low on options, he turned to the communications officer. "Try to contact them. I want to know exactly what they want." Though he already had an idea what it was and he wasn't about to let them have it.

"They're not responding sir…wait, they've launched another attack!"

A barrage of missiles plowed through the Guard, obliterating nearly half of them, and barreled straight toward Silu's craft.

Len braced himself. Silu held him steady as the next wave came, nearly falling over. "What are they trying to do?" he growled. The remaining Guard cruisers engaged once more. The Tulok ship stayed where it was. Several beams of pink and white energy cut through the small fleet, destroying all but one. The damaged cruiser veered off to the side, dodging another blast. It slowly floated away from the battlefield, smoking and sparking.

The Tulok ship seemed to lose interest in the smaller craft as it once again unleashed a barrage of missiles and energy beams on the Irken command vessel.

"Pilot get us out of here!" Tallest Silu ordered. Len flinched from his harsh voice. He pilot did as best as he could to steer their ship away as it was hammered by bombs and lasers. The attack continued relentlessly.

A violent jerk and a loud explosion told Silu he was running out of time. The computer beeped frantically. It warned of fire in the engine room and indicated the main engines were severely damaged. He knew it wouldn't be long before the whole ship went. He new what he had to do. He grabbed Len tightly by the arm and ran with him. Len was forced to catch up as he was pulled out of the control room.

Silu took him down the long corridor and abruptly turned to the left. Len found himself in the escape pod bay. Another explosion rattled the ship and Len's antennae fell flat against his skull as a horrible screech of twisting metal echoed from somewhere down the hall. Silu opened the hatch to one of the pods and turned to his son. Len stared at him confused and frightened. Smoke started to creep down the corridors in dark plumes as the lighting blew out.

"Len,"

Len looked up at his father, worried.

"Len, you have to be brave, no matter what happens," he told him. Silu paused. "Even if I'm not there Len, you have to do the best you can."

Len gripped Silu's hand. "Wait! Dad! What's going on? You're not going to leave me by myself are you?"

Silu's strong eyes seemed to falter for a moment. "I can't go with you, Len," he said sadly. "You're going to have to be on your own for awhile."

Len held onto him as the ship shook once more. "Dad…please…don't do this…" Len pleaded.

"I know you're going to do well, son. I have complete faith in you."

"Dad…"

"I love you, Len."

Silu pushed him into the escape pod and shut the hatch before he could act. Silu pressed the emergency launch code on the control panel. With one last look at Len, Silu ran from the bay and back to the control room as the airlock doors shut closed.

Len was left with only the dim light emanating from the pod's cockpit. It began to vibrate as the boosters powered up. Instinctively, Len sat still in the pilot's seat and held on as the pod was jettisoned from the command ship.

Once he got his bearings straight, he looked out the small porthole. His father's ship was firing everything it had at the Tulok vessel, drawing their attention away from the escape pod. The black ship returned the assault, tearing through the other's defenses and cutting into its bulk.

Len cried out as several small explosions covered the red ship until finally one massive blast engulfed it in a ball of fire. The command ship and everyone on it was gone. Len let his forehead fall against the glass window, heavy tears rolling down his face. He sank to the floor crying, with his back against the wall and his knees drawn up to his chest. The alarm on the pod's computer caused him to left his head. He saw a large red blotch flashing on the radar monitor and suddenly fear overtook him. He looked back out the window and saw the Tulok ship coming straight at him. He stepped away from the window shaking. There was nowhere for him to go. His escape pod couldn't possibly outrun a fully powered battleship.

He searched the control, looking for something that would be of any help at all. The computer blared as the ship came within attack range. Len curled up in the pilot's chair. He knew he wouldn't survive this. Even if he was captured, they would most certainly kill him later on.

Len feared for his life. He remained absolutely still in the chair, waiting for the blow. He jumped as another alarm went off. Before he could see what it was for, the entire cockpit lit up in a bright light. He had to cover his eyes before he went blind. There was a jolt and then darkness as the light suddenly disappeared.

Len opened his eyes. The computer was silent and he couldn't hear the hum of the boosters. He peered out the window and the color went from his face as he realized he was onboard a ship. There was movement outside the escape pod and Len backed away from the window, staying as still and quiet as possible. His antennae twitched as he heard a buzzing sound around him. He gasped when he saw a dim blue light surround him and gradually glow brighter and brighter. A small yell escaped his throat as the light covered him completely. He felt the energy being drained from his body and he found himself falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, something is going on with this chapter. I can't get the dashes that indicate a transition between past and present to come back so it all kinda flows together. But you can probably guess where a flashback begins and ends. I'll try to fix it, but for now I thought I'd just give you a heads up.

* * *

Len awoke to find four pairs of cloudy blue eyes staring down at him. He sat up, alarmed. The four creatures standing around him watched curiously. He didn't recognize what species they were. Their bodies were similar to a bipedal reptile. Their skin was a smoky gray and a curved crest ran along the top of their heads and partially down their long necks. Two ivory horns jutted out behind the eyes. They didn't speak or move. They just stared at him, their milky blue eyes blinking every few seconds. 

"Who are you?" Len asked nervously in a shaky voice.

_We're called Torians. _Len jumped. Their mouths didn't move but he heard one of them speak. He realized it was more of a thought, a feeling in his mind.

Not quite sure how to talk back in the same manner, he spoke the way he knew. "Why am I here? Wherever here is…"

_We took you before the enemy could. You're safe with us. _It was a different one talking to him. The voice was softer and sounded feminine.

"So you're not the Tulok?"

_No. The Tulok are our enemy as well as yours._

Len felt a wave of relief wash over him. These creatures didn't seem to want to harm him. "So what will happen to me now?"

_We are taking you back to your own people. We are taking you to the nearest Irken occupied planet in this area. You cannot stay with us. You do not belong here._

The feeling Len was getting from them wasn't rude or bad. He did not know how but he understood their thought. He couldn't stay with them, he knew there was something he needed to do. If only he knew what it was.

Len was lead to a different room where he found food and a bed. The Torian creatures left him alone. As soon as they were gone, Len suddenly remembered his situation. He didn't understand it, but those aliens had made him feel relaxed and calm. Now that they were no longer around, he once again felt sad and afraid. He was wishing none of this had ever happened.

His father's death was still fresh in his mind. When walked in the room, the sight of the food made him think he was starving. He didn't feel hungry anymore. He sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. He was slipping into another nightmare again, where everyone he knew and loved would disappear from his life. But something told him it wasn't so. There was some new strength that had slowly been forming inside him. He picked his head up and stared at his palms._'_

You do not belong here,' the aliens had said. Maybe there was something else waiting for him out there. Tallest Silu had taught him to be strong and brave no matter what kind of situation he found himself in. Silu had saved him by launching the escape pod. If Len had had his way, he wouldn't have let his father do it. He would have remained there with him and most likely wouldn't be where he was now. Len understood he may have to make those kind of choices someday. He told himself he would be strong, just as his father and brother had been, and he'd make them proud, wherever they were.

Purple saw the bleak, abandoned sphere of rock that was called the Still Moon. Close by was Laron's personal ship, the Bloodstone, waiting for them. It was similar in size to the Massive but had a completely different design. It was long and narrow with a fish-like shape. Four long tails jutted out the back. Its name came from its color, a dark blood red with tan, green, and violet highlights. It waited patiently near the moon.

The Massive's computer alerted that Laron was hailing them. Tallest Red waved his hand, giving the order to receive. Laron's image appeared on the view screen.

"Are you ready to proceed?" the Sirian leader asked.

"Lead the way," Red responded. Laron smiled and the screen went black. Outside, the Bloodstone turned and headed past the Still Moon. The Massive followed.

The planet Siria was a ball of blue, green, and white. The Massive settled at the cliff docks, high precipices of rock overlooking a wide green valley surrounded by a thick mountain range.. The Tallest were brought to Laron's palace in the foothills.

Tallest Purple stared out over the blue lake from the balcony of the guest room. It was all still exactly as he remembered it. He felt Red walking up behind him. He tried to tell himself to stop being so tense.

"So are you ready for this?" Red started.

Purple looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"You've just been acting strange lately. I get the feeling you don't want to be here," Red grinned.

"Is it that obvious?" Purple sneered sarcastically. He turned back to the view of water glistening in the sunlight. "I'll be fine. Just forget about it."

"Whatever you say." Red went back inside.

Len gazed out the Torians' viewing window. He saw a small dark green planet. Numerous Irken ships came and went from the planet's surface.

"What planet is that?" Len asked. It looked dark and dreary, not a very inviting place.

_It is Planet Devastis_, one of the Torians answered. _This is the closest Irken world that we could bring you to._

"Devastis? But this is a military planet," Len said turning to the alien. He was slightly unnerved.

_Though we have common enemies, we prefer to remain outside the Irken Empire._

Len frowned down upon the planet. Devastis was far from the center of the empire. It was meant to keep new Irken soldiers away from familiar faces so they would become unattached. He doubted anyone down there would recognize him, much less know that Tallest Silu had a son. Once he was on the surface, it would be difficult to get off the planet.

Devastis edged closer and closer as the Torian ship approached. Len bit his lip. He was hoping to be dropped off on a more welcoming planet.

There was something about that place that Len didn't like. Everyone seemed so tense. Those that walked passed him as he made he was to the command center didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence or his height. Their eyes looked incredibly focused on where they were going. Len quickened his pace. He reached the steps and stared up at the enormous central command building. He nervously stepped up to the door and slowly went inside.

The Torians left him with no clue as to who to approach. All they said was to look for the command building and they beamed him down to the planet surface before he could ask anything. So there he was, at the right location but not in the right place as far as he could tell. Several hallways disappeared into different directions. They were too dark and too long to tell where they ended. Len stood there with no idea where to go or what to do.

"If you're looking for recruitment, you have to go to the left," a voice said from somewhere above him. Len jumped slightly and looked skyward. On the upper level balcony behind him was another Irken watching from his perch in the shadows. Len narrowed his eyes to try to focus on him.

"If you need help I'll be right there," the stranger said and he disappeared for a moment. Len heard footsteps off to the side and he saw the other Irken come to greet him from the staircase.

The stranger was just somewhat shorter than Len. Len guessed he must work in the command center judging by his clothing. Unlike the Irkens outside though, his bright magenta eyes were kind and helpful. "You are?" he asked.

"Len."

"I'm Elir. So what do you need?" Elir asked, smiling.

Len shifted his weight nervously. "I really don't know," he said slowly. "I'm not really supposed to be here. I was dropped off by these aliens and I was hoping to get back to Irk somehow."

Elir looked interested. "Aliens? Who were they? Why did they bring you here?"

"They were called Torians. They said this was the closest planet they could bring me to. I don't think they wanted to stay within the empire very long."

"Torians huh? I've never heard of them," Elir said, his eyes gazing up as he searched his memory for the name. "So then you just need a ride off this place? I hate to tell you the bad news but the planet has just shut down its transportation stations for the new training season. No one is allowed to leave. I think you're stuck here."

"…So now what do I do?" It was one thing after another. Len was wondering why the universe was keen to pick on him.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll get you registered. Maybe the head officer will get you a job or something while you're here." Len followed Elir down one of the dim hallways.

"What do you do here?" Len asked.

"I work in the command center. I'm an assistant to some of the top officers." Elir replied happily. Len was glad to have found him. Elir seemed to have a bright spirit compared to the dark atmosphere of this planet.

As they reached the head officer's door, several Irkens stepped out of the room. Len thought they looked similar to royal advisors. Elir waited until they were gone, then peered inside.

"Come in Elir," Len heard a voice say from within the room. The two entered.

"Commander Blue," Elir nodded his head respectfully at the Irken sitting in the desk in front of them. Len tried to keep his eyes from staring at the commander's mangled antennae. The one on the right was whole, but only half remained of the left one. There was a scar across his temple.

"Commander, this is Len. He's been stranded here accidentally. Maybe you could help him somehow," Elir said. Blue set his eyes on Len who looked away nervously.

"Len?" Blue said. "How did he get here?"

"Uh, he said he was dropped off by some aliens."

"Really?" Blue looked interested. "You can go now Elir. I'd like to speak to Len alone."

"Yes sir." Elir nodded at Blue and smiled at Len as he left.

"You've grown a lot, Len," Blue said once Elir was gone.

Len turned to him. "What?"

Blue smiled. "I'm probably the only one here who recognizes you."

"You know me?"

"Yes." Blue frowned. "I was just informed of what has happened. It is a terrible loss, Len. Silu was a very close friend of mine and he was loved by many. Soon the rest of the empire will know. Then a new Tallest must be chosen."

"I've never seen you before," Len said, observing Blue and his scars.

Blue smiled. "When he took you in, Tallest Silu came to me and asked that if anything should happen to him, I would place you under my care."

"He did?"

The commander nodded.

"Then, does this mean I will be staying with you now?" Len asked.

"I know it must be hard for you Len," Blue said, standing up. Len didn't realize before how tall he was. "I'm keeping my word to Silu. You're welcome in my family Len." Blue smiled. He stood in front of Len and placed his hand on his shoulder. Len looked up at him. He was reminded of his father. Blue towered over him in the same protective, majestic way. Len stared into his eyes.

"Are you going to be Tallest now?"

A soft smile curled Blue's lips. "No. That responsibility will be given to someone else."

Len looked at him curiously. "Why? You're almost as tall as my father. Don't you want to be leader?"

"It isn't a question of whether I want it or not. There's another reason."

"What's that?"

"It's just that I'm not allowed to take up the candidacy."

"What?" Len was confused.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, I need to take care of something. You can wait for me in there," Blue motioned towards a side door. "I'll be back."

Blue left the office. Len went into the side room which resembled a small lounge. He saw another doorway on the opposite wall. He sat down on one of the couches and waited. Maybe things would turn out alright after a while. Blue seemed friendly enough and he said he'd fulfill his promise to Silu. Though Len thought it was strange that he had never met Blue before.

He lifted his head up as he heard the door open, but it wasn't the door that led to Blue's office. Len looked at the young Irken that came in. He was staring at Len.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Len."

"What are you doing here?" It was as if Len had trespassed on personal ground.

"I was told to wait here."

"By who?"

"Commander Blue."

Red eyes flashed. "Really?" the other sneered. He strode over to the sofa across from Len and sat down, gazing daggers at him. Len could tell that he was no taller than him.

Len felt uncomfortable. He tried to make conversation with the fiery Irken. "So, who are you?"

The other's eyes narrowed. "I'm Rusil. People call me Red though. So what does Blue want with you?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"How so? My brother does very important work you know."

"Your brother?" Len got a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Fortunately for him, the door to Blue's office opened and the commander stepped in the room.

"Hello Red. I see you've met Len," Blue said, grinning.

"Yep."

Blue turned to Len. "He's not bothering you, is he? My little brother has a habit of trying to intimidate everyone he meets. I should have warned you about him earlier." He smirked in Red's direction. Red glared at him.

"We're fine," Len said, nervously looking at Red.

"Good. Well Red, you'll be happy to know that Len is going to be staying with us for awhile."

"What?" Len flinched at Red's reaction. "Blue, why? How can he just walk in here and move in with us?"

"Red…" Blue sighed. "I've talked to you about this before. Don't you remember?"

Red glared Len. "Why now though?"

"Because it was just time Red," Blue's voice was raised slightly louder. Len looked over at Red who seemed to take the hint.

"Fine," Red growled. He walked out of the room through the door he entered from. Blue turned to Len and smiled.

"Just give him time. He likes to be difficult."

"Why?" Len asked.

"It's just the way he is now. Ever since Grey disappeared, I think he's felt like something very important was ripped from his life."

"Grey?"

"His twin brother. They were very close. He's been able to get along fine without him, but sometimes I think the memories come back to haunt him." Blue looked at Len. "He'll be alright once he cools down a little. I think he'll get used to having you here. It's been awhile since he's been around someone else his age or his height. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Len got up and followed Blue through the door Red had used. As they made their way through the living quarters of the command center, Blue turned to Len. "If Red ever bothers you or if you ever need anything, just come to me. I'll do what I can to make you comfortable here."


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is shorter than the others but it was interesting to write since it jumps around so much. Hope no one's confused.

* * *

"What do you want?" Red snorted as he watched Len enter his room. 

"I thought maybe I should talk to you. I don't think you appreciate me being here."

"What ever made you think that?" Red said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, it wasn't really my decision to come here."

"Then leave."

"I would if I could," Len muttered under his breath as he left the room. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Red today.

>>>

Purple groaned as he opened his eyes. He was laying on a cold damp floor in a very dark room. He tried to remember how he had got there. His memory was a blank.

"Red?" he whispered. His throat was dry and his voice was weak. There was no answer. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He slowly picked himself up with his arms.

"Bring him," he heard an eerily familiar voice say. He cringed when he was suddenly lifted up to his feet, the pain in his back flaring. He was forced to walk on weak legs as he was lead out of the dark chamber and into a massive stone corridor.

>>>

"What is it this time Purple?"

"Excuse me?" Len asked, confused. _Purple?_

Red looked at him and smirked. "Oh, didn't Blue tell you? Since you're _stuck _here with us, it's time we give you a new name."

Len looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Red sighed and grinned. "My brothers and I have given each other alternate names. I think that even _you _understand that our names are based on colors. So we've decided to call you Purple."

"Why?"

Red stared up at the ceiling, annoyed. "You idiot. Because of your eyes."

>>>

Purple looked up at the leader of the people who were dragging him along. He saw the slender form of a tall Irken, but he became even more confused when he looked at the persons holding him up by his arms. They were something completely different. Their bodies were bulky and covered in thick scales, horns, and spikes. They were Tulok.

A feeling of dread rose up in Purple's chest. _I've been captured. _

>>>

"Grey!" Red ran into the room, Len in tow, and his eyes lit up when he saw his long lost brother.

Grey stood there, staring at him. Len could see why they called him Grey. His antennae were several shades lighter than the usual black. He had appeared out of nowhere, landing on Devastis, with no apparent reason for his sudden homecoming.

"Grey! It's you! You're back! What happened to you?" Red ran over to him, a wide grin across his face. Grey, however, remained unenthused.

Red's face began to falter at the solid stare coming from his twin. "What? What's wrong?"

"I didn't come here to see you, Red," Grey finally spoke. His voice matched his hard gaze.

>>>

Purple found himself being thrown against the hard floor of a giant, open room. He lifted his head and saw some kind of gold altar raised on a platform of stone steps.

"What? What do you mean? You're not going to leave again are you?"

"Don't be so weak Red. You know you don't need me anymore. You don't care anymore either. Otherwise you might have gone after me."

Purple pushed himself up on his knees. Someone stepped in front of him. He looked up. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

_"Don't follow me. I'll be happy if I never see you again Red."_

_What is he doing?_

_"Grey…don't leave…"_

Another came into view, looming over him.

"We have him Master."

"Excellent." White teeth glistened.

_"Why did he do this?" Red slumped against the foot of his bed. Len had never thought Red was capable of crying. "How can he say those things?" _

_Len crouched down next to him and placed his arm around Red's shoulder. He had never before been able to get so close to him. "It'll be alright," Len whispered._

"Bring him to the altar," the heavy malevolent voice commanded.

Purple was seized once more and was dragged up the stairs to the platform.

_Red looked up at Len. He seemed startled by having Len so close. Len smiled softly at him and rubbed his shoulder. "It'll be alright," he whispered once more._

Purple's head was jerked backwards as someone grabbed his antennae. Purple grimaced. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at the familiar face of the person that was forcing his head back.

_Len was taken by surprise as Red threw himself into his arms. "It's okay…" Len held him tightly, "Red…"_

Purple stared into flaming eyes. He growled in disgust. "Grey…"


	9. Chapter 9

Something was missing from his memory. The last thing Purple remembered was getting ready to leave his room for the meeting with the Tulok. He had blacked out before he reached the door.

"You're probably wondering how you got here," the Tulok named Korus said. Purple glared at Korus, his lifetime mortal enemy that he had never met until now. "It's simple. Our infiltrator here dressed as your counterpart and poisoned you."

Purple was released from Grey's grasp and he fell to the ground. He lifted his head and stared at Red's twin. "Grey, you traitor!" Purple growled.

Grey's only response was a conceited smirk.

"Your bother was able to trick us," Korus snarled. Purple turned his attention to him. "But I have you now. I spent years believing that you did not exist. And then, I saw you in a transmission of your coronation. One look and I knew it had to be you." He smiled evilly. "You look so much like your father. Since then, I have been building up forces, waiting for the right time to capture you." He pulled a knife from his belt. "You must despise me for killing your brother."

Korus signaled for Grey to lift Purple back up. "This is the end for you."

Korus drew the knife. Grey held Purple in place. Purple could feel his arms going numb from Grey's grip.

"You're the reason I've suffered so much," Korus growled. "How sweet it is to finally have my revenge!"

It was all Purple could do to keep from crying out as Korus swiftly ran the blade across his midsection, cutting through his armor into his skin. Korus grinned at the pain he saw on the Tallest's face. He raised his arm again and in another quick slash, cut Purple on his cheek. The Tulok leader was intent on making the Irken suffer as much as possible before his death.

"Korus! What are you doing?" Korus paused from his cutting and glared at the Tulok who interrupted him.

"Elder! I'm giving this Irken what's been coming to him for decades!"

The Tulok Elder shook his head. "Are you really so blind, Korus?"

Korus stared at him, his eyes narrow. Purple struggled to keep his eyes open. His flesh was burning where Korus had struck him.

"Elder Akai, this is the Dartak! The one we have been searching for!"

"You are mistaken Korus," Akai said flatly. "I spoke to the Oracle when I learned you had brought this creature here. This is not the child we have been waiting for."

Korus growled. "How can that be?"

"There is another, Korus."

Purple lifted his head. Silence had fallen over the room. Grey kept his grip tight on him.

"Who, Elder?" Korus demanded.

Akai's eyes drifted to the floor. "His name remains unknown, and he will not be found in this system."

"What?" Korus grabbed Purple by his throat. He struck Grey hard in the face with his free arm, knocking him to the ground. He set his eyes on the Tallest. "You try to deceive us once again! Who is this Irken the Elder speaks of? Answer!"

Purple struggled to draw breath. "I…don't…know…"

"You lie…Tell me! Who is he and where is he hiding!"

"Korus…"

Korus turned to Akai.

"The one we must find is on a world far away from here." Despite his growing lack of oxygen, Purple listened to what the Tulok was saying. "The Oracle has informed me that the planet is in the Nyar System. To, it goes by the name of Earth."

Purple's eyes shot open. _No…Zim? _He felt his body fall to the floor as Korus released him. He drew in as much breath as he could. Korus stepped down from the altar and strode over to Akai. Purple looked over at Grey who was lying next to him. He looked unconscious. _How could you do this?_

Purple lifted his antennae to try to hear what they were saying. He jumped when Grey grabbed his wrist.

"Go…" Grey said quietly, lifting his head, coming out of his daze

"Grey?"

"They'll kill you anyway if you stay. This is your chance if you want to live. If not, then wait here and die!"  
Purple wasn't sure if he could trust him but was probably the best chance he had. "How do I get out?"

"Go down that hall over there. You can take one of the cargo ships."

"But, why are you doing this?"

"Just go! Or I'll alert Korus that you're attempting to escape," Grey threatened through clenched teeth. He laid his head back down and pretended to still be knocked out.

Purple glanced at Korus and the Elder, who seemed to be having a heated discussion. Now was the right time. He summoned strength back to his legs and slowly picked himself up. The two Tulok didn't see his movement as he ran for the corridor leading out of the room.

His wounds were aching. His vision was clouding. He threw an arm out to lean against the wall, nearly losing his balance. Purple forced himself into a run as he heard Korus yell at the top of his lungs. "HE'S GONE! FIND HIM!"

Purple came to a corner. As he rounded it, he saw a light coming from what looked like another room. He picked up his pace and made for the doorway, until he heard a yell behind him. Something hit him in the back and threw him to the ground. He struggled to get up but his right shoulder was searing in pain. When he gripped it blood spread across his hand. He felt the air grow thick as his pursuers closed in on him. Clearing his mind, he allowed the spider legs in his pak to spring out and lift him, making his way quickly to cover.

Purple made it to a new chamber. The air suddenly became fresher and as Purple looked upward, he saw that there was a wide hole in the ceiling leading to the outside. The entire complex was one giant cave. Grey had been right. There were several cargo ships parked in the chamber, and Purple was already making his way towards one.

He made it inside the small craft just as Tulok guards began firing on him again. He ignited the engines and ran as much power as he could to the ship's shields. The ship rattled with the blasts being pounded into it but Purple managed to keep the controls steady, at the expense of his damaged shoulder, and he rose the craft into the sky, out of reach of the Tulok's fire.

The surface of the planet looked much like the cave, barren and dry. The small ship rose into the atmosphere and Purple boosted the engines, sending him into space.

Back on the ground, Korus watched as the craft disappeared above the clouds.

"He's taken a cargo ship my lord," one of the guards said. "Shall we go after him?"

Korus narrowed his eyes. "No. Let him escape for now. I'll have him in my grasp again to finish what was started. Right now, come with me. We're going on a trip."

Purple sighed. He was safe for now. He gazed out he ship's front window. According to the computer, the Sirian Empire was a day away, making his own empire at least three days off. He could tell the Tulok weren't planning on using this ship anytime soon. There were no supplies stored on board. He looked at the computer screen. He had four days worth of life support. He should find someone by then or someone should find him, and he'd be lucky if they turned out to be friendly.

His vision blurred slightly. Blood was running down his arm. _What good would it be? I'll probably be dead by then anyway…_

He put in coordinates for Siria and set the ship on autopilot. I hope Red's okay, he thought as he tried to find a more comfortable position in the chair. _I can't believe Grey…how could he do this? And why did help me? Something else has to be going on here…_He remembered what was said by the Tulok Elder. _I'm not the one they need. But how can that be?…Earth…But Zim can't be…_He tried to push the thought from his mind.

His eyelids suddenly became heavy. He felt his body go numb. _Red…you better find me…_Purple drifted off into sleep. He dreamed when he and Red were young, when they had finally become friends.

_Len held Red as he sobbed into his shoulder. Grey was again. Red lifted his head a little. "Why are you being so nice to me? Even after I was so mean to you?"_

_"I don't like seeing you sad."_

_"That's it?"_

_"I just want to be friends with you."_

_"…I like you too. You're smart. You always look like you know what you're doing." _

>

_"Purple? Aren't you gonna come watch Tallest Miyuki's coronation?"_

_"No. It's alright, you and Blue go ahead. I don't really feel like it."_

_"Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"_

_"I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired." _

>

_"I'll always be a better fighter than you Purple, admit it!"_

_"You may be better than me, but you still can't beat Blue!"_

_"That's because no one can beat him. It's lucky that he's our personal trainer."_

_"He's your brother Red. I don't think he wants to let you out of his sights, especially after you wrecked the training room."_

_"That wasn't my fault! You were there too!" _

>

_It was their coronation. They both had made it as Tallest. Red had put his arm around Purple's shoulder and smiled. "What do you know? Looks like I'm gonna be stuck with you forever."_

Purple muttered in his sleep._ "You became whole again Red." _


	10. Chapter 10

He was laying on his back on something soft. It was calm and cool. There was a familiar scent on the air around him.

Purple opened his eyes. His eyelids were still heavy and his entire body felt weak. He was staring up at a ceiling. He sensed movement to his right and he slowly tilted his head. Someone was standing next to him, and Irken dressed in a doctor's uniform. Purple thought he was still dreaming. She was tall and she had ruby eyes.

"Garnet…"

The medic lifted her head. Her eyes wandered from her analysis device over to her Tallest. She didn't understand. She was a new transfer to the palace. She had arrived only two days ago, while the Tallest were still off-world. How did he know her name?

"Sir? How…" She was at a loss for words.

Purple opened his eyes as much as he could and smiled softly. "It's you. I knew I'd see you again someday," he said weakly.

"My Tallest?" She saw his eyes. She had seen them before. "Len?"

Purple smiled. "Yeah, it's me." He lifted one weak arm and took her hand in his own. "I missed you."

Garnet felt tears welling up. "Len…you're alive…but how? They said everyone on Silu's ship…"

"It doesn't matter Garnet. I've found you again."

Garnet knelt down so she was closer to him. Purple stared at her face. It was just as he remembered it. Her eyes, her smile. He had never before realized how much he missed her.

"Len!" Garnet cried in joy. She bent down and kissed his cheek but she pulled back suddenly when she remembered who he was now. He was her great and respected leader.

Purple didn't let her get far though as he cupped her face in his palm and held her still. Strength came back to him, and he lifted his head and kissed her.

>>>

"Pur?"

Purple felt someone shake him. He opened his eyes. Red was standing over him.

"Red…it's you."

"How are you feeling?" Red asked as he sat down next to Purple's bedside. "You've been asleep for almost a day now."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the palace, in your room."

"We came back to Irk?" Purple asked, taking notice of his surroundings and his own familiar belongings.

"They thought it was best to bring you home so you would recover better." Red paused. "What happened to you anyway?"

Purple sighed and shut his eyes. "You don't want to know Red."

"I do."

Purple looked at him. His face was serious.

"I want to know who did this to you," Red said firmly but calm.

The other studied him. "Are you trying to protect me Red?"

"Possibly."

Purple remained silent for a moment. His mind delved back into the past events that lead him here. "It was Korus, the Tulok warrior."

"Korus?"

Purple nodded his head. "I really don't feel like talking about this right now. There is so much you don't know about me Red. Look there…" Purple pointed to the table next to his bed. A data recorder was set on it, the one Purple found hidden in Tallest Silu's library collection several days ago. "Read it," Purple said to him. "It'll tell you everything."

Red glanced down at the device. He turned it on. As he started reading, Purple interrupted him.

"Where is Garnet? The doctor who was in here before?"

"She's out looking at your test results or something," Red replied, not looking up form what he read. "She said she'd be back. Why?"

"Nothing," Purple sighed.

>>>

"So you're no longer the one they're after?" Red said, looking over at Purple who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had finally found the strength to get up and move about.

"No," Purple replied, somewhat relieved, although he was still worried. "But I don't know who this other person is. All I know is that they're on Earth, Zim's planet, and the Tulok are probably already making their way there.

Red frowned, disturbed by his friend's tone. "Why don't I like that edge in your voice? You're not thinking about going after them are you?"

"Red, the Tulok have somehow become very powerful again. If they are able to break this curse, then who knows what they would be capable of!"

"Purple…"

"Besides, if the Tulok are going after this mystery person, then that means they're attacking someone from my family!"

"Purple…"

"I thought I was the only one left. I would at least like to know who this person is before I lose the chance!"

"Purple!" Red finally shouted. "Calm down! We'll think of something. Right now, you should be focusing on getting better."

"Red," Purple started, unsure if he should say anything at all. "There's something else I have to tell you."

"And what could that possibly be, after all this?" He rolled his eyes up at the ceiling.

"I saw your brother, Grey." Red turned back to him. "He was working with the Tulok. He's the one who captured me and brought me to them."

Red stared at him but Purple couldn't read his face. Red turned away, much to Purple's relief, and he wandered aimlessly around the room, as if in deep thought.

"I'm sorry Red," Purple muttered.

Red stopped pacing in front of the bedroom window. "So he's still alive," he whispered. His eyes stared blankly at the outside world but he didn't see what was on the other side of the glass. "Where did he disappear to all these years?"

The door to Purple's room opened and Garnet stepped in. She smiled when she saw the violet-eyed leader.

"My Tallest, it's good to see you up," she grinned. She bowed respectfully in Red's direction, but he didn't seem to notice.

Purple stretched out his arm at Garnet and she went over and sat next to him. He pulled her closer and held her hand. She was only up to his shoulder. Red watched them, confused and somewhat speechless.

"Did I miss something here?"

"Red, I've known Garnet since we were young," Purple said happily. "She was my best friend at the academy." Garnet nodded her head at the other Tallest.

"Oh," Red replied. Purple could see a smirk growing across his face.

Purple changed the subject before Red could say anything more. "So what will we do Red? Should we send the fleet to Earth?"

Red's face faltered when he remembered their situation. He turned away from his counterpart, his eyes focused on the floor. Garnet looked from one to the other curiously.

"If it's really that important to you Purple, we'll go," Red finally broke the silence.

Garnet turned to Purple. "Len, you should really make sure you're well enough first if you're going off-world." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Red snap his head up at her. She felt his eyes staring at her and she avoided his gaze, knowing that she had just addressed her leader in a very improper way.

Purple sensed Red's irritation but he smiled at Garnet and lifted her chin so he could look at her. He enjoyed hearing his old name being used again, especially by her.

"I'll be fine Garnet," he said. "Don't worry about me." He turned to his co-leader. "We have to go Red."


	11. Chapter 11

"Well we're on our way. Any ideas?" Red looked over at his co-ruler. Purple seemed calm, as if he had everything figured out in his head.

"We're going to contact Zim," he said. "If we're lucky the Tulok haven't arrived yet."

Red frowned. "And?"

"We tell Zim to track down the person they're looking for and leave the planet to meet us."

"Is he capable of such a thing?"

Purple didn't answer right away. "Let's try to have faith in him."

Red could hear the doubt in his voice. They were traveling at full power. The Tulok may already have a head-start but speed was part of the Massive's main design, even though it wasn't usually required. Most likely they would reach Earth at the same time the Tulok do. Plus they had contacted Blue, who was out running supplies to a few Invaders, and he had also set a course for Earth. The ship he commanded, the Os'solis, the Irken word for 'Lightning Storm,' was one of the best combat vessels in the fleet. Hopefully he would be the one to get there first.

The monitor displayed static for several seconds before the link was established. Red and Purple saw Zim's face appear on the screen. His insane little robot was waving and smiling at something off screen. Zim looked irritated and slightly nervous.

"Greetings MY Tallest!" What an honor it is to see you again!"

They waited as Zim saluted them, then Red spoke up.

"Zim, we have a very important mission for you."

Zim's eyes lit up. "Another mission? What is it you require of sirs?" he asked, standing straight and proud, nearly overly excited.

Red looked nervously at Purple, who addressed the tiny Irken on the screen. "Zim, we believe there is another Irken on your planet. We need you to find him and bring him to us as quickly as possible."

Zim suddenly lost his proud stance. He glanced nervously off screen. "Um, yes, well, about that…Forgive me, My Tallest, but I think he may have found me first."

"What?"

"As a matter of fact, he's trying to get past the shield blocking the doorway into this room."

"Why would he be doing that?" Red asked curiously.

"He was getting in the way while I was working on another brilliant plan! I couldn't have him disturbing me!"

"Did he tell you who he was Zim?" Purple asked.

Zim glared in the direction of the doorway on his side of the transmission. "He calls himself Indigo. He says he needs to use my Vootcruiser but I'm concerned he won't be bringing it back."

Purple mentally sighed in relief. It wasn't Grey, maybe they still had time. "Zim, listen, you have to bring him to us. I'm afraid you might be in danger." Zim looked at him questioningly before glancing off screen again. Purple sighed. "Not from him, Zim."

"Oh."

"Commander Blue is already on his way to Earth Zim," Red broke in. "You can rendezvous with him until we get there."

"Yes sir!" Zim was back to his usual self. "No need to worry My Tallest, I have everything under control! Zim out!"

The screen went black. "Hopefully he knows what he's doing this time," Red said. "I never thought we'd ask him to do a real mission. Do you think that guy he was talking about was really the one we're looking for?"

"I hope. Who else would it be?" Purple stated. _Indigo_, he thought to himself. _My father's name…my real father._

>>>

Zim drew in a long sigh and stared at the shielded entrance. There on the other side stood a fairly tall Irken boy, glaring back at Zim through the red energy beams. Zim reached his hand over the computer panel in front of him and pressed a button, not taking his eyes off the person in the doorway. The beams shut off and Indigo cautiously stuck his hand out to make sure they were deactivated before entering.

"HI!" Gir squealed as the violet eyed Irken stepped in. He stared at the little Sir unit sitting on the floor and smiling endlessly at him.

"Who are you Indigo? Why do the Tallest want you?" Zim glared at him.

Indigo turned to him. "I don't know. I told you, I've never been off this planet before. I just need you help. I have to leave here."

Zim growled, scowling. "Fine. I'll take you into space, but we're going to meet the general of the Irken fleet."

"That's alright, as long as I'm away from Earth."

Zim looked at him curiously. "Why is it that you want to leave Earth so badly?"

Indigo frowned and crossed his arms. "I can't really explain. I just have this overwhelming, terrible feeling that something bad will happen if I stay. You're the only one who can help me Zim."

"Come on," Zim muttered, not really paying attention to him. "We'll leave right away."

>>>

Purple entered one of the small viewing rooms built along the side of the Massive. The stars floated by silently, disappearing for a few seconds behind the silhouette of a figure near the window.

"I know I'd find you in here," Purple greeted, smiling. Garnet turned to him and grinned. Purple went and stood by her side. "You always wanted to go into space," he said, remembering the few years of childhood he spent with her. Her work in the medical field kept her based on Irk, until now. Purple secured her a position among the higher ranking medics for the palace and the Massive. Mostly he didn't want to let her out of his sight and lose her again, letting her slip away for years. He knew she would be very capable of managing such a position, she was very intelligent, and he wanted to keep her close.

"It was really kind of you to bring me along," Garnet said. Then she smiled. "I probably wouldn't have let you go alone anyway." She stepped closer to him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm just glad you're back."

Purple automatically put his arm around her and gazed out the window. She was close enough so that her scent drowned out the dank air of the room around him. Something was burning in his chest. He drew in a deep silent breath and eased the burn in a sigh. Garnet was a part of him. She had appeared in his dreams, even years after they had first said goodbye. He was on the verge of saying he loved her. He only wondered if she was feeling the same.

Garnet lifted her head and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his midsection and laying against his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you again Len," she said softly.

Purple held her close, whispering into her antennae. "I'm not going to leave you Garnet, not anymore, not ever." _I love you_, he added to himself silently.


	12. Chapter 12

"GIR! Settle down!"

Indigo watched in amusement as the little robot bounced off the walls of the cockpit. It was a tiny ship. He had to sit with his knees folded up to his chest. After months of observing Zim, he had come to realize that most of his kind were very small. Having never been off the Earth, he had no idea what he was a part of. He only knew he didn't belong on that planet, and he grew up in the hands of human guardians wondering if and when someone else like Indigo would come and find him.

Indigo had been born on Earth in the country, away from most humans. His mother had somehow become stranded there and had no way of getting home. The technology was too primitive to create a ship or even find some form of communication. But she never really took the time to look into such things either. His mother would always tell him that Earth was a nice place, as if she didn't want to leave. Indigo suspected it had to do with her health.

Before he was born, his mother had been taken in by a small family of humans: a mother, a father, and their young daughter. They had cared for her and within time, they had started caring for Indigo while he slept and grew inside his egg. It wasn't long before he was a hatchling and he was welcomed into the arms of an odd, but loving family.

As the stars floated by and the Earth gradually shrunk behind them, Indigo hummed to himself a song his mother used to sing to him as a smeet. Earthen language was the only form of speech that was taught to him and so he only knew the song's tune since the words were in a different tongue, the Irken language, as his mother would call it.

He glanced at Zim in the pilot's seat in front of him. If only the Invader had come sooner, maybe he'd still have her.

His mother died of an illness when Indigo was still very young. From then on, he was raised by the humans. But they realized Indigo's growth and childhood was much longer than a human's. When his adopted parents passed on, Indigo was the equivalent of a 16-year-old. His human sister never married and together the two siblings kept the family ranch in peaceful solitude. One thing his mother did manage to create was a holographic disguise device for her smeet. As he grew, Indigo was able to choose the guise that suited him, but he rarely left the ranch house and had never been to a large city before, until he went on the search for Zim.

One thing Indigo could never explain about himself was his odd ability to see and feel things. He could feel another person's emotions and was eerily acute in knowing when something was about to happen. Even his mother couldn't explain it, saying that their kind was rarely given such abilities. According to her, only Irkens hatched in the underground chambers were capable of adopting heightened senses since certain paks were chosen for the special encoding it required. But Indigo was born naturally, and therefore didn't need a pak to survive. It was a mystery to his mother. That's how he was able to find Zim. He felt the Invader approaching the Earth and it had been very easy for Indigo to track him down.

And being in Zim's presence made him content. If it weren't for him, he'd be alone. His human sister had passed away only a month ago.

Indigo laughed lightly as Zim tried to get the insane little robot to settle down. Indigo couldn't remember the last time he smiled like that. He was about to smile when a terrible feeling hit him. He stared out into the void of space in front of him. All he could see was an endless amount of stars but he knew something was coming. One more mental jolt and he was suddenly fearing for his life. It was the same dreadful feeling he'd been having over the past week.

"Zim, we need to get out of here," he said shakily.

"What?"

There was a brief flash outside the cockpit window. A large, dark gray craft exited hyperspace and hovered ominously before them.

Indigo shuddered. "Zim, we need to get out of here now!"

Zim stared at the ship for a moment. "Yes, I thing you're right," he muttered. He hastily turned the vootcruiser in the opposite direction and sped away. There was a sudden jerk and the tiny vessel started moving backwards.

Indigo felt himself falling into panic. "They're pulling us in!"

Zim searched his controls for anything that would help them get away. Something caught his eye outside of the cruiser. He looked up as there was another flash and a familiar looking vessel came out of lightspeed. _I know that ship… _"It's the Os'solis! Commander Blue made it!"

Indigo turned his attention on the new craft. Hope came back to him as it fired one shot at the gray ship and disabled its tractor beam, jarring Zim's vootcruiser loose.

Without a moment's hesitation, Zim made a dash for the Irken vessel. He saw a bay door open at the base of the hull and he steered the cruiser into the safe underbelly of the Os'solis. They were rocked back and forth violently when they landed as the enemy ship fired several times on the Os'solis's deflector shield. The shaking stopped and the vessel held still for a moment. Then Zim and Indigo felt a rough vibration go through them as the Irken command ship entered hyperspace once more.

When Indigo stepped out of the vootcruiser, it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. This ship was fairly large. There were other Irkens roaming about in the docking bay, attending to different tasks. _I'm actually among my own kind…_Though it was all incredibly fascinating, Indigo couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. He quickly found himself worrying if anyone here would be able to communicate with him. For all he knew, Zim's ability to speak both Irken and an Earthen language was a special case. Indigo also noted he appeared to be the only one without a pak, plus he was considerably taller than everyone else. He didn't like the irony of the situation. He was finally with his own people but he felt so out of place.

He saw what he guessed was a soldier approaching them. "Come with me," the soldier said. "The Commander is waiting for you."

Zim began to follow the soldier, Gir in tow. He glanced over his shoulder and beckoned for Indigo to follow, noticing the peculiar Irken wasn't moving. Indigo hurried to catch up and walked alongside Zim, taking in as much of his new surroundings as he could.

They were led to the control room, which Zim thought was similar to the Massive's but only smaller. "Contact the Massive and tell them we have acquired the target, we will meet with them shortly," Zim heard someone say. Standing near one of the control panels was Commander Blue, who spotted them and made his way towards the small group. Zim saluted the general respectfully but Indigo stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. Indigo didn't think he would be meeting a tall Irken anytime soon. Irkens of grand height were held in high honor and position, at least that's what he knew from Zim. This Irken here must be a top general. Indigo was starting to feel like he was more or less Zim's height in Blue's shadow. The blue-eyed commander turned his attention to the shorter of the two guests. "Invader Zim. You've done well in bringing this stranger to us."

"Thank you, Commander!" Zim beamed.

"However since we are traveling at light speed, it will be some time before you can return to your mission. Therefore, you will remain on the Os'solis until further noticed."

"Yes sir." Zim didn't sound as happy as before but Indigo noted the look of respect on Zim's face and his proud stance. The little Invader certainly held this other in high regard. Indigo was also curious as to why he sensed a feeling of worrying from certain workers around their group when Blue said Zim would be staying here.

"Now if you will come with me."

Indigo snapped his head up when he realized Blue was talking to him. "M-Me?"

"Yes, we'll need to hear your story. Zim, you are dismissed."

Zim saluted once again and marched off, dragging Gir behind him who was about to make life hard for an unsuspecting panel operator. Indigo would have much rather with Zim, wherever he was going, but something told him he better dare not move in the presence of the blue-eyed officer. He looked nervously at Blue who smiled and motioned his hand. "Come with me."

Indigo followed Blue in silence, trying to avoid the curious looks he was getting from the crewmembers around him. They soon came to what Indigo deemed Blue's office and the door was closed behind them. Indigo was glad he was away from the other Irkens but he could still feel their eyes staring after him through the metal door. Blue turned to face him.

"I've been given orders to learn as much about you as I can, or at least as much as you will allow me to," the general said, looking directly into Indigo's purple eyes. "Of course, you've realized by now that your life may be in danger…"

"But why?"

Blue stared at him. Indigo shrunk back slightly, knowing he shouldn't have blurted out like that. He found his courage again. "I mean, I knew I was in danger before I even came into space. It was just something I could feel. Why are they after me? Who are they anyway?"

"They're called the Tulok. We were in a rush to get here and find you before they did, but I'm not exactly sure why they would want you. I haven't been given too much information yet. So what is your name?"

"Indigo." He knew Blue wasn't telling him everything. He was hiding something. But Indigo had learned from past experiences that it was difficult for him to look directly into a person's mind and hear their precise thoughts. He didn't want to upset the general so he went along with it, as if he was none the wiser. "So what do you want to know about me?"

"How did you come to be on Earth?" Blue asked.

Indigo tried to relax himself as much as he could. "Well, I was born there. My mother went to Earth and was taken in by some of the inhabitants."

"Why did she go there?"

Indigo thought back to his days with his mother. "I don't know. She never told me. All she would say was that she was brought there by some other aliens not of our kind. I don't know who or what they were either."

Blue remained silent, as if thinking. Indigo watched him curiously, studying the scar that was on his head below a damaged antennae. There was something odd about this Irken. Indigo felt bitterness and guilt swirling somewhere within the commander's well of emotions.

"Do you know how you got your name?" Blue suddenly asked, bringing Indigo out of his thoughts.

"My mother said she named me for my father."

"I see." Blue went into silence once more.

Indigo was getting anxious. "Did you know him?"

Blue looked up. "Your father? No, I didn't."

Indigo heard something click. "Sir, we're preparing to come out of hyperspace," rang the intercom situated on Blue's desk.

"Alright Captain," Blue responded. He turned to Indigo and smiled. "Come," he said, "There is someone who is waiting to meet you."

As Indigo prepared to leave with Blue, a curious question came to mind. "How did you find out about me?"

Blue frowned as he reached for the door. "We were lucky to receive…special intelligence."

Indigo followed the commander out of the office and back to the main control room. Another vibration washed through his body as the ship decelerated from lightspeed. Upon entering the control room, Indigo saw a giant red ship surrounded by a fleet of smaller craft on the view screen.

"What is that?" he asked Blue who stood next to him.

"That's the Massive, Indigo. The capital ship of the empire. I'll be taking you aboard soon to meet our leaders."


End file.
